Color of the Trombones Song
by PanicAtTheBombShelter
Summary: A sad song always leads her back to the old diner, where the skeleton in red seems to live. [Underfell AU] [Hints of Mobster AU] [OlderFemFrisk] [Oneshot] [FriskxSans]


A soft glow of gold radiated from the gas-lamp lights that dotted the sides of the cobblestone streets, an alternating pattern that broke through the fog of the small town. A deep fog had rolled into the town, caused from the warmth in the air from the next town over hitting the chill of the snow that sat thickly on the ground and buildings. The ceiling sparkled with geodes and frost that hung off the stalactites that hung hundreds of feet above, and a soft lull of sound flowed in tune with the sudden mist.

Blues and purples lit the streets the closer one got to the source of the sound, footsteps cutting through the sad melody of a trombone as they approached the heartfelt tune. They stopped at an older diner, with reds now flowing through the windows and staining the fog with emotion.

Colors were at the trombone players mercy, flowing and changing at will to the songs intent, and the owner of the footsteps felt a yearning to connect.

The bell chimed as the entrance pushed open, and they halted; expecting a violent late night whimsum or knight knight to grab them and toss them out as was with most days. Thankfully the song had captured the late night bar flies and pulled them into a trance. The newcomer sighed to herself, her companion shuffling his leaves and returning back to their only source of warmth.

The crowd was too thick around the player of the song, and from their position they couldn't see who played such a lonely song.

Making her way around, undetected - or if she was she was not much of a nuisance to them - she found a spot at a tall stool and took it. Pulling her long coat closer to her, fiddling with the tie and making sure it was tight to her lithe frame, she eyed the barkeep.

A blue flame elemental stood, eyeing her but not acting on any ill intent. He tended to his cleaning duties, only nodding once at the menu that sat lazily in front of her.

She merely gave him a smile and a shake of the head. He shrugged and turned his full attention back to the glass in hand.

The young woman glanced down at the flower in the boot in front of her, running the back of her finger against one of his frail petals in reassurance. They never came to Snowden after the incident a few years ago, when she was still young but old enough to know well of the world.

In a world where it was kill or be killed, the desire to be kind sat in her soul like a credence. Though if you had to set an example, there were exceptions to the rule, and that sat in her like an ugly anchor that sank her into reality.

Her fingers tingled, thousands of tiny needles bearing into her hand where her tool sat.

An example…

A long, true note cut through her memories like her tool did, and her heart pattered at the wavering that trailed along the end.

There was a reason she was there.

Her normally narrowed eyes, ones that showed intimidation to those she worked with, had opened with pure awe as she caught the glimpse of the head of the instrument. It glinted in an aged way - well loved and well used. Probably one of the only things that got that treatment these days by the owner.

The song ended, and that was the cue for the owner to close shop. Slowly the bar flies filtered out to their residencies - either temporary cardboard boxes or loveless homes. Honestly, it didn't concern her in this moment, as the owner of the instrument came into view through the silhouetted heads of lackluster monsters.

Red radiated in a sweet way, and in the soft light of the stage lights he looked like the kind skeleton that helped her through the death trap of the underground in her youth. She smiled bitterly at that thought. Sweet in the way that violent mad men tended to be at least. Her opened eyes hardened at how this world had made her grow up too fast.

Returning back to her previous squint, she pushed off from the stool. Her heels tapped on the wooden floor as she approached the stage on egg shells, ignoring the frantic whispers of her company. Even if she wasn't a child anymore, her heart still had childish wants.

A pair of white pin points flickered up to her, and then once more as they stopped on her, halting in mid-lean. A gold tooth gleamed in the stage light's glow, and he seemed to chuckle at a joke only he knew.

Sitting up and leaning back, his boney hands straightened his pinstripe vest, adjusting his red shirt and straightened one of his rolled up sleeves. "Huh. What's a big fish like you doing in a li'l pond like this? Didn't know mob bosses crawled around in filthy places." His grin twisted sinisterly. "Or did ya come here for something else sweetheart?" He leaned forward and propped an elbow against his knee.

She glanced him over, and scowled at him.

His grin only grew at her response. Instantly on his feet the stage provided enough of a height difference for him to tower over the very-much-taller-than-her-youth height. She squinted up at him as he stood in front of her and chuckled, taking in every part of her.

Much older, in her late twenties he gathered, not that he knew much of humanity thanks to her. Not that it would have mattered. His grin grew and his eyes glowed with bloodlust. Sweetheart was too kind to monsterkind, they would have started a war they would have lost. But, heh, maybe she was being kind to her own kind?

He chuckled again and brushed away one of the long locks of brown that curled around her neck - they reached her mid back with slight curls at the tips. His boney thumb grazed along the prominent collar bone, catching the gold chain that looked strikingly familiar. He tugged at it, and was winded instantly as he was pushed hardly to the floor of the stage.

He let out a hoarse laugh that hung with a low groan. Her hand, firm and unforgiving, was pressed against his sternum with enough force that, if pressed even slightly harder, would cave in around his soul. He cracked open an eye, taking in her expression.

The human was emotionless, save for the slight sadness in her eyes. Nibbling her lower lip she pulled back, tucking her hands into her blue trench coat's pockets. Coughing he knocked his fist against his chest, then sat up to turn to her. The lights were low, with just enough light for the two to regard each other without fear of the other hiding anything physically from them.

The silence continued at a comfortable pace, each of them taking the other in.

The human girl was now a human woman, with no fear of those hurting her and causing her grief like how he remembered in her youth. She was so easy to mess with, to prank, to abuse, and in that way he found her to be a lovely toy. Then more than that. He was still obsessed with the softness that humans provided. His eyes flicked over her neck before returning to her narrowed expression. He figured out all her ticks; all her small movements and tells in her youth.

He also figured out that she soon got tired of his shit, and boy did she make that perfectly clear. His grin was thick like molasses, dripping with malice and ill intent. A kid from town had pushed her buttons, harassed her in a way that he only did. Maybe she was used to his methods, numb to his kind of torture but intolerant of it coming from anyone else except for him, but something in her snapped that day as the kid crossed a line she found unacceptable, and she dusted him.

Turned out the kid was someone from high up, not quite the king and queen's little snot nosed brat, but close enough. She made an example. She set in stone her actions to build an empire, and boy did she get good at that quick.

He prided on his sadistic methods helping her in that.

The narrowed sight bore into him, and he chuckled.

"What do ya wan' Frisk." He stated in an open fashion, watching her face for a tell.

A chew of the bottom lip made his face nearly split in two. He leaned back as an invitation.

"Wanna bone?"

He was nearly tossed across the room and dusted at that remark, which made him howl in laughter. Instead though he was face down against the stage as the human sat on him.

She let out a long sigh and patted the back of his head. "You're a real sicko. You've known me since I was ten Sans." She scowled at him.

"Doesn't change the fact that the thoughts crossed your mind." He laughed as she slapped the back of his head.

"Eww." She grunted and leaned back slightly. One leg draped over the knee of the other, her jacket slipping slightly to reveal the hem of a deep cobalt-blue dress. "I was going to talk to you about something, but you ruined it." She scoffed, causing him to chuckle and shift under her.

"Didn't know you were the dominatrix type, you Frisky girl you." She shot a glare in response to his wink. He chuckled and sighed, patting her thigh. He had managed to roll onto his back while keeping her in place. Without the use of magic all the while. She was rather quite proud of her old friend, not that she would show it. "Alright boss, what's up?" He asked as he used his arms as a pillow.

She glanced down at him, her arms crossed, and she huffed through her nose. A pregnant pause, before deciding her words. "Alright." She practically laid on the skeleton as she reclined back on her elbows. "So, you know that Jimmy kid right?" A nod in response. His eyes focused on her face. "Well, this kid challenges me for dominance over my sect. So, like a chump he is, he comes at me with this knife. Swinging wildly, I might add." She replays the memories with her own swings into the air. She sighed, ignoring the stray skeletal hand that made circles around her outer thigh, against bare flesh under her dress. Eyes still on her face.

"So, I dust him. Declaring that I would do the same to any monster that wanted to challenge me." She shrugged, her hands resting on her stomach.

"That's it boss?" He chimed.

"That's it." She shrugged.

Some shifting under her caused her lower half to hit the stage roughly, and the skeleton to move so that he was sitting up. He gripped her ankles and rubbed small circles around the bone that was prominent on both legs. "Sweetheart, ya do know that's nothing dire to relay to me. Usually ya call me to ya, but you showing up here?" He laughed and looked at her almost in an endearing way. "Thought ya might have had a crisis on yer hands."

This caused her to snort at the thought. "Since when haven't I been able to handle a crisis?" She actually grinned at him, and went to push away from him when she was grabbed by the knees. Pulled close to the skeleton in red, into his lap as he faced her towards himself, he left her legs on either side of him.

A small tinge of red rested on her cheeks as she stared eye level with the red-eyed skeleton with the gleaming gold tooth. It was an intimate position, closer to the skeleton than she had been in a long while. Moving to get up again she was pulled closer until their torsos touched. He leaned forward and grinned, whispering into her ear, "Wanna have a good time boss?" He purred. Boney hands gripping and rubbing the flesh of her hips.

Once again slammed against the stage floor the skeleton watched the human walk back to her companion. Boy did he like the view. The human woman smiled kindly at the diner owner as she scooped her companion into her arms. A whistle of a cat call earned him a death glare, and with the open and close of the door he clicked his glowing blood-red tongue on the roof of his mouth.

He chuckled to himself, finished putting his trombone away, and made his way back to his residence, still feeling the softness of the boss' skin on his fingertips.

 **...**

Hum...this has been on my mind for the past couple days, at least the skeleton of it. I've been wanting to write something for the Underfell AU, and I did my own little twist to it. This is intended to be a oneshot, but if this is well received by the community I will expand on this.

If this does get received well, there will be some more...intimate scenes. This was actually my first time treading that line, so the outcome will be interesting in this.

 **Also, if the way this is written is confusing, please let me know and I'll tweak it. I tend to run away with my words when it's 3 in the morning.**

 **Oh Underfell Sans, why do you do this to me?**


End file.
